


Angelic Super-Vision

by Demonic_Fantasies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blogs, Gen, I couldn't resist, hogging of sam's laptop, mouse pointer frustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Fantasies/pseuds/Demonic_Fantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawn has been there for the Team Free Will as a moral support and a "research slave". Being with the brothers could get boring, especially when they always left her behind when they went out on hunts or went out to gain information. So what does she do on her free time? Hog Sam's laptop and read. Of course, she would if she could find the damn mouse pointer! Luckily Cas had appeared to rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Super-Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recastiel/gifts).



> Recastiel's tumblr has a ninja pointer and I couldn't resist writing this xD! I'm sorry it's super short though!

Fawn let out out a happy squeal of victory. She actually beat Sam at 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' for once! She had  **finally**  beaten the master at his own game! He let his hand fall, letting out a defeated, "Damn it." He chose rock while Fawn had chosen paper. Dean was laying on one of the beds, laughing. Why would Fawn be so happy at winning? She get's to have Sam's laptop for the rest of the day. He had used to for research all day, leaving her stuck with watching Dr.Sexy. She did love the show, but she's already all caught up. Even teasing Dean about spoiling the show wasn't as fun as it used to be. 

She skipped to his laptop and went to the table the motel provided and set up her little reading area. Fawn had pulled up a 'incognito' window. She was going to enjoy her dirty little secret. She was going to read some Supernatural fan fiction. She would rather hug a shifter mid-change that let the brothers find out. They would probably dump her somewhere. Or feed her to vampires! Fawn shook her head. No, they were too nice for the latter. Once she accessed that the brothers were unable to see the screen, she began to read.

After hours of reading, she had discovered a new author. She loved the writing, it was absolutely beautiful. Yet, she kept loosing the mouse pointer! It was so tiny and barely visible. The background matched the pointer color which made it even worst. Although the worst thing was that it was obvious on on what the writer enjoyed to write. If either brother decided to come up and see what she was doing, she was dead. 

Fawn was becoming frustrated. She just wanted to scream at this little pointer. This was obviously created by Crowley with how much it was bothering her. Unknowingly, a certain "nerdy angel" had came. He has sensed her distress, believing she could have been in trouble. Only he found her wigging the wireless mouse, glaring at the screen. She felt her heart stop when his arm came int view. "It's here," he informed. Castiel was pointing at the, now still, pointer. A blush was slowly crawling its way up her neck and into her cheeks. _**Please**  _don't read anything, she begged silently. He removed his arm from her view, but she could  _feel_ him behind her. At the movement of clothing moving, she cursed every god she could. He as leaning down now, his breath even tickling her ear.  _  
_

"Castiel," she stuttered, "It's rude to read over someone's shoulders."

He seemed to ignore her because he asked, "What exactly is slash?"

Fawn choked on air, her face beat red. A small "oh" from Cas made her look at him. He seemed hurt?

"I'm sorry, Fawn. I did not mean for your secret to get out. I now understand how much enjoyment you gain from the show, Dr. Sexy."

She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Cas didn't know it was about Dean meeting Dr. Sexy. 

As she was going to continue reading the story, she lost the damn pointer again. Once again, Castiel pointed it out. 

_Fucking angels and their fucking super vision._


End file.
